You can never fail, you only get closer
by Fate-Changer
Summary: When they died we promised that we'd live for them as well but now, it's just me left living for the five of us. So when I entered those doors I knew that my dream achieving started then and there. OC based, it's somewhat AU but follows the plot line.
1. The genuis

I ran straight past the door. What was I thinking? I would never be able to make it into SFIT not with the showcase I just saw. My tech would never stand a chance. Tears were pricking my eyes and I blinked to keep them at bay. I didn't even know where I was going but it seemed my feet knew where it wanted to go. I could hear shouts from Satoko calling me to stop but I didn't. I don't even know why.

When I stopped I just let it all out. I was vaguely aware that I was on the balcony but I didn't take much notice. To be honest I don't even know why I was crying. We were both the same age. There had to be something in that, but that voice at the back of my mind kept saying that I'll look like a complete fool after him. With my silly little ideas I could never, never compare. I knew that voice was right. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up Satoko looking at me with worried eyes and a small smile. Un-expectantly she hugged me.

"It's alright to be nervous Miyake, anyone would. You saw how he was at the start." I just stood there, neither returning nor rejecting the hug.

"I just, I'll look like an idiot out there after him, my tech isn't even that good. And what if I don't live up to the crowd's expectations? After all they just saw a 14 year old boy hand upside down from a ceiling." I managed to croak out, frustrated with myself. Satoko let go of me and sighed.

"Look, thinking like this isn't going to get you anywhere. Your tech is amazing, it's just not used for the same things and you know that. I have so much faith in you just need to have some too. You know it's going to help a lot of people." Satoko said very softly stroking my hair. I turned and looked out to the hall below. Perhaps maybe I did have a chance.

"I know, I'll get you to show it just to Professor Callaghan," she muttered. I stared out to the convention center my mind racing with thoughts I didn't really register when I heard Tadashi talking to the genius. But when I looked back to say I was ready. Satoko had already gone. I sighed she was probably there trying to convince the Professor to see my tech. But then I looked up. It, it was on fire!

I ran, I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the convention center people were running out. I scanned the crowd but Satoko was nowhere. I pulled out my tech and scanned the inside of the building. I smiled in relief, she was in there. Alive and close to the door, so very close. She had almost gotten out when I was thrown back by a force.

(I am a line break)

I woke up in my bed, it was early morning. What happened? I sat up and winced at the sting in my elbow quickly my mind snapping back and reliving what had happened last night. I shouted, I didn't know why but I did. She had to have survived. I couldn't lose her too. "Satoko! Satoko!" my door creaked opened. It was her, I sighed in relief. But when Nana entered the door I craned my neck to see if Satoko was behind her. No one. Nothing. Tears were running down my eyes, my hands trembling.

"Oh my dear, Satoko she. She's gone," Nana's voice filled with sorrow, she hugged me and I returned it. Something I stupidly didn't do when she hugged me that one last time last time.

**Hello! How are you? I don't own Big Hero 6 though I would like to very much. I apologise for any grammar mistakes or misspellings and if you like the look of this please let me know to continue! I think that's all from me so perhaps I'll update another chapter soon (other chapters will be much longer, this was a prologue). Bye! **


	2. Healing

_They say that when a love one dies you go through stages. I never knew how true it was until I went through it myself. _

The first week was a blur, I didn't feel anything. Nothing, I was numb. But it was after the funeral when it struck me the hardest. Every single emotion seemed to stab me all at once in the same places, my heart and head. I had finally realised that Satoko was never coming back. It didn't help either when I went to Tadashi's funeral, I saw him. He was trying to stay strong like I was. Half of me wanted to go up to him to say that everything will work out but the truth was it wasn't and I was tired of hearing the same lies surely he was too.

I didn't anything for at least a month probably even more but I knew better than to lock myself up in my room the entire time. Instead I went downstairs to 'eat' meals but Nana didn't mind that I just pushed the food around with a fork. Afterwards I would just retreat back into my room, but Popa didn't try and coax me out, for that I was thankful.

When I locked myself in my room, most of the time I just stared at the walls or read and re-read all the books on my shelf. Occasionally I would get video messages on my computer from Satoko's friends but I ignored them. I knew they meant well but they weren't my friends, they were Satoko's and any memory of Satoko was just too much to handle. One time I had come across a book that I had been given from Satoko on my tenth birthday and I just broke down. This happened a lot; actually I spent most of my time crying.

(I am a line break)

Then one day I decided to go for a walk with Popa, it was a silent one but I saw the smile on his face. It took a while but I then became a bit more like myself. I remember when I helped Nana with the cooking. I had started to return to normal, even if it was forced. For the first time in months I laughed and joked with Popa. Soon I started to go through my notes again and began building small prototypes. I dove into work I relished the way the numbers and letters took my mind off everything.

I was doing well at least that's what I thought anyway. I knew this stuff took time but I didn't want to worry Nana and Popa more than I already had. So I faked a smile every once in a while and went outside every now and then. This is supposed to be the part where I say I contacted my friends but the truth was I didn't. Not because I didn't want to but I didn't _have _any. So instead I went to my projects for comfort. The thing is numbers and letters were easier for me to understand. People on the other hand were a little complicated. I guess that's what happens when it's been too long since I've talked to someone my own age but gossip about boys never interested me.

I woke up early in the morning my hands clammy and my breathing irregular. Flames, screams, fire an explosion. I thought my nightmares were worse before but now they were the only things I saw when I went to sleep, if I ever fell asleep. These days sleep wasn't something that come naturally anymore, it was a chore. Something I had to do in order to stay alive. That afternoon I found the courage to go inside of Satoko's room for the first time. No one had gone into the room after her friends dropped off her notes and half finished projects, Nana didn't have the heart to clean it up and I think none of us will for a very long time.

Slowly I turned the doorknob and pressed my hand against the door. Cautiously I opened the door as if I was disturbing something in the room. I entered the room the air was stale, the bedroom was almost immaculate. I just smiled sometimes Satoko was so neat I could've sworn she had clinical grade OCD but then when she was working on projects, it was like a bomb had gone off in her room. I looked around the room as I made my way across to her desk. An open notebook was placed on top with a few pencils scattered around, some of them sharpened to a stub. I grazed my fingers across the page reading it. They were plans, plans for some project about chemical reactions and trying to change the surrounding air's environment without it being harmful.

I chuckled softly; trust Satoko to put in bold letters not harmful. It then dawned on me that Satoko would never be able to do this project, she gone I kept saying in my head. Gone, dead, she's never going to help the world like we would talk about. I sunk down on the floor, the tears coming out like tsunamis.

(I am still a line break)

I had been crying for some time, how long I didn't know. But then I heard shifting in the room. I looked up dazed. What the hell was that? I then heard the sounds of metal moving and shifting standing up my vision blurring from the tears. A robot that resembled a female stepped forward. Satoko had skilfully designed the machine to look like a human but wasn't too much like a human that it looked creepy. Even though it was a robot it seemed to have a friendly unintimidating look and vibe to it.

"Hello, I am Kanta." It raised its hand up and waved. "I heard distress, is everything alright?" I stumbled back surprised.

"Kanta! I didn't know you still had battery. I'm fine honestly you can go back and uh, compact." I choked out. I don't need to deal with Kanta right now. I gestured towards its charging station and walked but I tripped.

"I have scanned you. It seems that you have sustained no injures but your serotonin levels are lower than standard. Are you sad?" Kanta said in a pleasantly monotone voice. I sat up my jaw dropping. What? When did it scan me?

"You scanned me? You need to go right now." I say annoyed. I really didn't want to deal with this right at this moment.

"You cannot deactivate me until your serotonin levels are back to standard. Please tell me what is making you feel this way. I can help you if you tell me," the robot said. I sighed defeated; Satoko spent almost two years working on it. I don't even know what it's for. Satoko's only words were, "_It's going to help a lot of people because it helps" _What kind of purpose is because it helps? All I knew was that now I had a robot programmed to _help_ was now helping me.

I led Kanta back to my room after closing the door and grabbing it's charging station. "Where is Satoko?" the robot said as I set down its station next to my bed. I froze, what I was supposed to say. Slowly I sat down on my office chair. "Where is Satoko?" it tried again.

"She's gone Kanta." I say with a more angry tone than I intended. Kanta blinked and tilted its head.

"When will she be returning?" I swallowed harshly how do you explain death to a robot.

"She's not returning, she died in the fire." I said tiredly, the silence that followed was welcomed. After a couple moments of silence Kanta then said,

"Satoko will always be with us." I sighed annoyed and hit my head with my hand I didn't need lies from a robot too. "I suggest that you talk to me about your feelings. It is not healthy to keep emotions inside you" The robot said calmly.

"And what would a robot know about human emotions? You can't feel them remember." I sighed frustrated, what in the world did Satoko code into it? Kanta blinked as if confused.

"I cannot feel emotions but I was programmed to understand them and to recognise them as well as to know if it is affecting life and health. " Kanta said in the same monotonous voice. I looked at Kanta amused whatever Satoko coded Kanta for she had put so much thought into it. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me. It was Kanta, it was giving me a hug I stood there for a little bit realising how weird it was and how surprisingly good Kanta was at giving hugs. Considering it was made of carbon fiber and titanium. Eventually Kanta let go and said that my levels had returned to normal and that hugs had a calming effect. Kanta asked if I wanted to deactivate it. I replied immediately with a no. Perhaps Kanta was _helping_. Whatever help was.

(I want to be a butterfly, but I am a line break)

I pushed food around my plate. I didn't feel hungry, _I could've done something. Was the fire even an accident? If it wasn't then who started it? But what if she did make out on time? Had there not been an explosion would Tadashi and Professor Callaghan have survived? _All these what ifs were swimming in my head and I wasn't in the mood to eat. It was about a couple weeks after Kanta was activated and made a point of helping in the house with chores. It was another thing Kanta was supposed to help with. Kanta was putting away dishes while we ate, Nana made a fuss saying that she could do it but Nana deserves not to do things once in a while.

"You must eat in order to stay healthy, Miyake." I looked up. Nana and Popa turning their heads, looking confused but I knew exactly what was happening. I placed some food in my mouth and began to chew. Satisfied that I was eating again, Kanta turned around and began to work again. Nana and Popa turned their heads towards me with the same confused expressions.

"Kanta likes to make sure I'm healthy so that my emotions are balanced," I explained slowly not really sure what to say about a robot caregiver. Nana and Popa chuckled, shaking their heads. When I asked what was so funny popa replied with a kind voice.

"At least we know that you have something to make sure you're healthy again," Popa's eyes shined; even I hadn't seen that since Satoko died.

(Silently praying I won't be a line break anymore)

I lay on my bed in disbelief, Callaghan faked his death. Callaghan was still alive. But Tadashi and Satoko were not. Callaghan got his daughter back but Hiro and I never got our siblings back. Why, how come the villain gets everything he lost back, but us we lost everything and will never get it back. This isn't fair, but when was life fair to me? I lost mum, dad and my brother in a fire. Nine years later I lost Satoko once again to a _fire_.

A fire isn't even something that is alive. How can it take so many of my loved ones away from me? How can it rip apart my life like that when a fire doesn't have a conscience? I sighed and rolled over lying on my side. I knew what I was I doing. I was slipping back again, back to when Satoko just died. But I didn't care it wasn't like I had any friends to tell me not to. The only human interaction I've had from the past couple months were from costumers at Popa's antique shop. When then I kept conversation to a minimum.

"You need to tell me what you are feeling Miyake, perhaps I can help you," Kanta said suddenly again. It was the fifth time it interjected in my mindless thinking in the past hour. Like I didn't know that my serotonin levels were low. Kanta blinked again and lights flashed over her chest.

"As you are refusing my attempts to help I have contacted friends. Perhaps they can help." Kanta replied. I sat up quickly wait what? Friends? Who, what friends, oh no kanta's contacting Satoko's friends.

"Kanta you can't do that, they're not my friends' they're Satoko's." I said quickly. I paced around my room occasionally putting something back in place. No it should be okay, they'll be busy with work at SFIT. It's Saturday, dam it.

Ten minutes later I heard the doorbell. No, no, no. This can't be happening what am I even going to say? I haven't seen them since two months ago. "Satoko dear, you have visitors," Nana said cheerfully, thinking that I was finally being social. I paced around my room again before opening my own door. Slowly I made my way down stairs. I took a deep breath; well now that they're here I might as well make an appearance. For Nana's sake.

"Hey guys," I said quietly smiling a little waving awkwardly.

"MIYAKE! We were so worried about you! I'm so sorry that we didn't come earlier but we had some uh, other things to do," Honey rambled, hugging me until I was on a verge of suffocating. I looked around the room; the whole gang was here sitting in the lounge, well the whole gang apart from Tadashi obviously. I managed to wriggle my way out of Honey's grip.

"So why'd you call us over?" Fred asked excitedly. I just sighed _I didn't_.

"I called you over because Miyake's serotonin levels were low but she won't talk to me so I thought you could help." Kanta said from the doorway we all turned to look at Kanta, they understood, I was annoyed. "The reports about Robert Callaghan triggered her sadness." All of their faces dropped to the floor, their faces suddenly very sad. Wasabi was the first to speak up.

"I'm so sorry, it came as a huge shock to us as well," Wasabi began. "We should've come and seen you sooner but I'm so sorry we didn't. " I smiled sadly at Wasabi, it was alright really. I bet they were trying to comfort Hiro, he must've taken worse than I had after all Tadashi died to save someone who lived anyway.

"It's alright really, I had Nana and Popa as well as Kanta." I tried to reassure them but I knew they were unconvinced. I just starred at them, Gogo giving me a calculating look. They know something I don't but I let it go.

"Satoko was one of our best friends, Miyake. We are helping you whether you like it or not" Gogo said firmly taking my shoulders. After that I gave up, they weren't my friends but they were the closest I was ever going to get. So I just talked, saying everything I couldn't to Nana and Popa because I didn't want to worry them. It helped and it made me realise that I had a mission that I still have to accomplish.

**Well ah that was a long one. I wanted to post this all in one chapter so you as the reader could see the stages. Anyway I don't own Big Hero 6 though I would love a Baymax. I know this sounds like I'm making another Baymax with Kanta but please bare with me. I hoped you liked it and I appologise for any mistakes. Please tell me what you think and I'll be back soon with another chapter. Bye!**


	3. Visits

I woke up with light shining around my room. It was blinding to say bluntly, it stung a lot. It was my fault though, me being a stupidly compulsive reader I stayed until well past midnight finishing my book. I was only supposed to read the first five chapters. I swear I had no idea what happened. I looked over to my right where the book sat on my bedside table. It really was a good book though, beautiful story. I'm getting side tracked, back to waking up. I have to get ready. Today is multiple days all rolled into one.

It was going to be one of my worst days, saddest days and after tonight perhaps my happiest. I rolled out of bed, perhaps a little too literally as I landed with a thump on the floor. I rubbed my head in annoyance at my clumsiness. I looked around the room, my eyes still partially clouded by sleep. I smiled slightly when I saw Kanta recharging. I got up and looked in my closet to see what to wear today. I picked out a maroon pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and a blue blazer to go on top. After all today was a very special day. Once I had gotten dressed I then moved onto the catastrophe I like to call my hair.

I huffed in frustration no matter how I tried to put it into something that didn't look like a bird's nest it kept looking like a bird's nest. So I gave up, I just French braided the living daylight's out of my hair and tossed it over my shoulder. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror. I put my glasses on and ran downstairs.

"Morning Nana!" I said cheerfully. I kissed her on the cheek and sat down to my breakfast. Nana looked up from her magazine and greeted me.

"My, my dear don't you look beautiful today?" Nana said smiling brightly. I fidgeted with my hair cautiously.

"You think so Nana? Well it is a very special day today you know," I said as I shoved another bite of egg and toast in my mouth. Nana nodded and then Poppa interjected. He looked up from his newspaper and said in a mocking tone.

"Dear I think you need some new glasses, Miyake looks like she has a bird's nest on her head." Nana shot Poppa a look and I just chuckled and replied in the same mocking tone.

"Thank you my dear Poppa that was the look I was going for. It's the new fashion craze these days." We starred at each other for a moment before crumbling into a fit of laughter. While we were still laughing our butts off Nana started to clear up the table. I stopped laughing and helped her wash the dishes. Nana then gave a look that clearly said _"You two are such children." _I whispered back that technically was still a child. We then sat down with a cup of tea and discussed; something that turned into a daily thing during the last year.

"So what are you planning today?" Poppa said as I took a sip from my mug.

"Well I was going to visit Satoko and the others today, since I haven't seen them in a while now. Then make sure the tech is functioning properly before registering and then I'm going to look around afterwards I'll meet you at 5." I say making sure I didn't leave anything out. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I said again. They just smiled and said they'll go after I had then gave me some money for flowers. We then dispersed the daily meeting of sorts after Poppa finished rambling about this new tech he thought was amazing. While my Grandparents' weren't the most tech aware people I was proud that they did know how to use a smart phone.

I raced out the door grabbing my bag; it had been too long since I had seen them. Alright it was only about a week and a half, but still. I jumped on my bike and waved goodbye to Nana and Poppa before riding to my destination. I raced against the cars and made sure I didn't get honked by a horn again. I stopped by the florist and got four small bunches of flowers. The shop keeper wasn't too surprised by me; I was a regular customer I even got the same flowers every time, unless it was for something very special.

I got off my bike and wheeled it into the bike stand before locking it. Slowly I griped the flowers closer to me and entered through the gates. I looked around as I let my feet take me to where I wanted to go. First I wanted to talk to mum, dad, then Hirose. Afterwards I needed to talk to Satoko. I looked around some of them well maintained, other were being overrun by weeds. My feet stopped and for what seemed like the millionth time I read the plaque.

_Hattori and Sasaki Asami _

_Beloved son, daughter, siblings, parents and chemistry/robotics scientists, you will never be forgotten by friends and family. _

"_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known."  
― __Carl Sagan_

I smiled at the quote. It was still something I live by today. I place two bunches of flowers down and begin to talk. I promised myself that this is a day for celebration, so if I could help it, no tears allowed.

"Hey mum, hi dad. It's good to finally talk to you again. Not much has happened since I last talked to you but it's been a year since Sato joined you guys; where ever you are." The pause a bit as if I was listening to the other end of my conversation. "I hope you're all doing well, it's been hard but I got through it. Today's also the day I might get accepted into SFIT. I keep dubbing it one of my least favourite days and possibly one of my favourites. I do hope I get in, that way I can finally start pursuing not only my dreams but Hirose's and Sato's as well. Perhaps I can even try one of your robotics ideas dad. I'm thinking of trying to take chemistry and Robotics like Satoko did maybe some bio and physics if I can squeeze it in. Either way, I hope I make you proud and thanks for everything."

I took a deep breath and smiled. I didn't really take notice that my hands were trembling .I then said good bye, promising I'll talk to them later. I then walked to the grave next to theirs.

_Hirose Asami_

_Beloved son, brother and friend will forever live in our hearts and minds._

"_Our aspirations are our possibilities"_

_-Dr Samuel Johnson _

I placed some more flowers down and started to talk again, so far so good I told myself, I haven't cried yet. Once again I talked. I was close to Hirose but I was never his first priority even though he would always make time to play with me. For that alone I was glad to have him as a brother.

"Onii-san, is good to see you again. Your headstone looks particularly ravishing today." I smiled sadly Hirose and I always joked about each other whether it was appropriate or not but nonetheless it was our ways of showing we cared.

"So I might be accepted into SFIT today, but it's also the day that Sato left. This as I said to mum and dad, will be my worst and best day today. The other day I was looking through your ideas book, which I hope you don't mind but I think I might be able to bring some of them to life. You might've been only 15 but your ideas in chem were absolutely amazing. Sometimes I wonder why I was dubbed the genius when you and Sato are so much smarter than me. With that being said I guess I am 15 but that's not the point I'm trying to make. Anyway I'm going to take chemistry as well as Robotics if I get in, to not only fulfil your dreams but mine also." I stop for a second, my breath trying to catch up with me. "Honestly though, I just hope I'm making you proud with what I'm doing after all I'm making sure I'm living for you as well. I have been for the last ten years."

I step away taking a final look at my parents' and brother's graves as I left to go to my final destination. I looked up at the sky as I walked. It was clear apart from a few clouds dotting the sky. This was Satoko's favourite type of day. When the winds were warm and gentle, the sun was smiling and the clouds gave inspiration to us when we looked at them. My feet stopped but I was unaware then I snapped back to reality. I placed the final bunch of flowers, pink carnations. Your favourite I thought.

_Satoko Asami_

_Truly amazing, daughter, sister and friend to all, never failed and was always that much closer. _

"_We have not failed. _

_We now know a thousand things that won't work,_

_so we are that much closer to finding what will."_

_-Thomas Edison _

"Satoko, where do I even start?" I stiffened, what the hell was I supposed to even say? "Ah how have you been with mum, dad and Hirose? I've been doing alright; I've gone through most if not all the stages. But I think my greatest set back is not having close friends like you had. Well today's the day. The day that you slipped into oblivion and the day that I might get into SFIT." I once again paused, by now I was well aware that tears were prickling my eyes. I blinked them away and continued. "I'll be showing people the glove that I never got to show hopefully its good enough. I haven't had to work on it much this past year since I did most of the hard work before last year's showcase but I have been putting in some last minute touches and stuff to it." I stopped again my hands now shaking but I kept going anyway.

"Kanta is doing well as well. It really helps a lot in the house and I hate to say it but a very close friend to me, even though Kanta doesn't know it. It still annoys me that I have no idea exactly what Kanta's purpose is but she's helped a lot with the stages. Maybe I'll figure its purpose someday. But Kanta now seems to have made a personality of its own, something I think is great since while it still hasn't changed much it has really made Kanta, well Kanta. I'll be taking chem and robotics like we talked about maybe even bio and physics." By now there wasn't any control for my tears so I just kept going, I need to talk to Satoko.

"Remember when we promised that we'll live for the people who've gone in our family? Well it's only me now; I hope you understand that I'm living for you too. So that means giving my hardest at everything times two and making sure I am still living life the best I can. I've tried my hardest to stay strong and I hope I'm doing it right. I just hope I'm going to make you proud." I took off my glasses and shoved them into my pocket while trying to wipe my tears away and smiled at the grave. _Bye nee-chan I'll tell you how the showcase goes later. _

I once again find myself at the place I need to be without realising it. I stand at the gate for a few moments trying to re orientate myself but then someone ran into me. I quickly muttered my apologies. The guy had black messy hair much like my own and was just shorter than me. I saw the tear stains on his hoodie he was crying, so I let him run past me without a second glance. I had been in the same situation myself; it really wasn't a time to talk. I got on my bike and headed home, it was nice talking to them but now I _have_ to get in.

**Hello! Hope you're having a nice day! And if you're not then I'm sorry you're not having a nice day. I don't own Big Hero 6, sadly nothing has changed... I apologise for any mistakes I've probably made and I just wanted say that I write the English way, so I apologse if it's a bit weird to people who are used to favourite being spelt the other way. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas. Bye! **


	4. The Glove

I waited in line for registration. This year the showcase was being held in different classrooms in the collage as the hall hasn't been rebuilt yet. The presentations would be held in the largest lecture room. I fidgeted with my bag strap my mind still elsewhere thinking about this morning. After the promises I couldn't let them down, not now. I stepped up, I was going next.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary if you could just put your first and last name as well as your age here. Then your previous school as well as what you took. Oh and don't forget about the majors you're looking to take." She said this not looking up, she's be in a shock to see how young I was. Nonetheless I still filled out the form as she directed and gave it to her. She looked over it sighing at my age and subjects. "Ha another kid who thinks they have what it takes. Ever since that Hamada kid I've had too many entries from kids like you," I swallowed. My stomach dropping; of course other people would've tried as well. But Rosemary continued. "But looking at your subjects, I think Hamada going to get run for his money this year. Jesus Christ kid it's like your going to take all the subjects that you can get your hands on." She exclaimed. "Good luck anyway kid, I'll be rooting for you." I just smiled and nodded walking away quickly. At least I had Rosemary's faith.

I walked around the presentations, they were all so amazing. I stopped and talked to people I knew, they excitedly explained how things work; it was so nice to see people so enthusiastic about it all. These were one of the many reasons why Satoko and I wanted to go here in the first place. I walked around a lot before stopping at a café to eat something. As I ate I thought about those other "kids" who wanted to get in. Surely they wouldn't have graduated from high school yet though but then again was this was supposed to be my second year at high school. I then biked back to the Collage to continue my quest to see every showcase and presentation there.

Hours had passed and I was now standing outside the building waiting for Nana, Popa and Kanta. When I saw them walk out of the shadows I ran towards them a little too excitedly. I began to ramble about all the amazing tech I've seen today even though I'm pretty sure they had no idea what I was saying but they nodded politely anyway.

"Are you ready, Miyake?" Popa said smiling. I breathed; I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I've waited an entire year for this. I just adjusted my glasses and nodded, Popa beamed back. We entered the building and I lead them to the presentation room. We then proceeded to watch the presentations. Some of them were just plain horrible that even I couldn't help but groan. It was even worse when most of the time they were my age. I didn't notice but my hands started to shake when it was my turn. My levels must've sky rocketed because Kanta placed a hand on my shoulder much like Satoko would've and said.

"You are nervous. It is alright to be nervous in this type of situation, but you should take some deep breaths to calm your adrenaline." I did what Kanta asked and smiled in thanks. Then Nana leaned in a whispered in my ear.

"Whatever happens out there just know that Poppa and I are proud of you no matter what okay?" Nana patted me on the back and gave me a tight hug as did Poppa. I took off my bag and gave it to Kanta, slipping on the glove. I took a microphone from a stand made my way on the stage, my legs shaking a bit. I adjusted my glasses again and spoke into the microphone.

"Ah hi, m-my name is Mi-miyake," I said with a stutter. Oh how wonderful, I've acquired a stutter of all things now. Suddenly the microphone screeched from feedback and I resisted my survival instincts telling me to run. I took a deep breath and trudged on. "I've been working on this." I showed them the glove. It didn't look like much, I'd admit that. It just looked like a bike glove with a glowing palm. I noticed some people moving away but I kept going on I have to try.

"So it doesn't look like much and no, it can't link up to things but it can link particles in the air together." I waved my hand across me and my head disappeared behind a greyish slab of something. I waved my hand back over and it disappeared. "You see, the glove transmits a certain wavelength of frequency that causes the energy in the molecules in the air to attract together. It makes a substance that is strong but using a device that can capture neurotransmitters it connects to the brain signals such as a this," I pointed to a small white thing on my glasses I decided that it would be easier to build it around my glasses instead of a headband so it wouldn't be too bulky.

"By this backward, forward transmitting you can create from your thoughts actual shapes and holograms depending on how closely you bind them together." I continued, smiling I had attracted a crowd and I saw my friends and Hiro somewhere in there as well. I raised my hand up and it built a grey mannequin with an arm missing. I knocked on it to prove that it was solid everyone seemed amazed, if my smile could get bigger, it just did.

"Using this technology you can build prototypes in a flash or give detailed presentations with accurate diagrams that people can move and touch." I proceeded to do what I had said, making three different things to look at. I then moved my hand where the mannequin's arm should be. I made an arm moving it in different ways suddenly I turn it off. All the diagrams stayed as they were.

"You see even when the glove is turned off the material stays the same, but the prosthetics is still useable because of the way I designed it in my head. Not only that but it is made to fit its surroundings meaning the prosthetics will always be a perfect fit and because of its flexibility if your body changes then it will change with you . But this invention could not only be used to make solid materials or holograms," I say turning it on again and then making the diagrams disappear before swiping my hand out towards the crowd. They looked around confused when nothing happened. But attention turned once again to the stage when I started making the entire 3d floor plan of the building.

"The particles can also create a weak force field that is invisible but it can identify objects as well. Translating them into neurotransmitters so I know what is there even without looking. Effectively giving me a guide of where to walk and what there is in front of me. The plan was detailed with everything I 'saw' including people and their inventions. This technology will help the blind in so many ways." I then tossed the floor plan around using for people to see it. I loved seeing their faces, the amazement and wonder in their eyes was something that I lived for.

"There are so many possibilities for this technology; it's just a matter if your mind can think if first!" say finally, the plan disappearing. I bowed relived, I looked up and I saw everyone was clapping for _me. _I saw Rosemary give me a wink and my friends cheering. I ran off the stage in a hurry. All I wanted to do was to give Nana and Poppa a hug. They raced over from the crowd and gave me the warmest, tightest hug I could imagine. The adrenaline rush giving me a permanent smile.

"My dear, that was amazing! And the arm, I just don't know what to say!" Nana said excitedly. I adjusted my glasses and hair as Poppa praised my performance. I felt kanta's hand on my shoulder I looked up smiling; I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't really care.

"Your serotonin levels are exceeding standard; you must be very excited, happy and relieved. " It was still so incredibly fascinating to me how accurate Kanta was. I just nodded not trusting myself to speak. I looked up and I saw some professors walking towards me. I shifted my clothes nervously.

"Ms Asami! That was a wonderful performance, the tech itself is revolutionary and I'd gladly take you on for robotics." A man said smiling broadly. I just stood there in complete shock, what did he just say? Someone else decided to say something, this time it was a female.

"Ms Asami, I understand you have an interest in many subjects, perhaps we can figure something else in order for you to get courses for all the subjects you would like to take." I just nodded, still not trusting myself to speak. Was this really happening? Is this even real?

"Wait? So I'm in? I got into SFIT? This is unreal, thank you so much!" I exploded rambling uncontrollably. At some point I started talking in another language because they were giving me weird looks.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for suddenly talking in French, it's just something I do when I'm excited or nervous," I tried to explain but they reassured it was alright and promised to keep in touch before giving me the acceptance letter. I waved goodbye, still shocked. Then I saw Allister Krei walk towards me. My smiled dropped a little, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Hello Ms Asami, your tech was incredible. May I be able to strike an offer with you for it?" He said confidently, as if I was the type of person to sell my tech. I shook my head, there was no way in the world I was going to sell this. It meant far too much to me.

"I'm sorry Mr Krei but my tech isn't for sale. It just means a bit too much to me," I say truthfully, looking at the glove I still had on. I looked up at Nana and Poppa who smiled at me softly. Krei huffed in annoyance and turned on his heel. I turned back to my Grandparents the smile plastering on my face again. "So I suppose we better head home now, I think we have a Dinner to make Nana," I said cheerfully. Nana nodded and we headed for the door.

We were just about to exit the school when I heard I shout from across the room. I turned around in semi shock. Honey Lemon was running towards me at top speed I tried to move but my feet stayed stuck to the floor. So I indeed felt the full force of the rib busting hug. "Miyake, that was AMAZING! How come you never told us what it could actually do before? Did you get in? I bet you did though…"

I wormed my way out of the hug giving a toothy grin in the process, out of the corner of my eye I saw the group caught up with Honey. "Easy now Honey, we-I mean _I_ wanted to keep it a surprise. As for getting in ah, well," I let my eyes roam around a bit, their eyes saddened. I suddenly I pulled the letter out of my bag, their faces instantly lighting up again. I laughed lightly as they suddenly all at once said/shouted praises and congratulations at me.

"Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and celebrate with us." Wasabi said hopefully. Recently the gang was trying to get me to have fun more, while I was content with working on my projects they persuaded to go to museums and parks. Most of the time I denied the offer, tonight was no different. I just wanted to spend a quiet night with Nana and Poppa.

"Nah, I'm alright Wasabi, I had plans with Nana and Poppa anyway. But thanks for the offer, I don't want to intrude or anything." I say trying to reason with Wasabi, but before Wasabi could say anything else Poppa decided to interject.

"What plans? We had plans? No, I'm sure we didn't. Why don't you go and have some fun Miyake, We'll be just fine," Poppa hastily said. I just sighed; well there was no way out of this now. I looked back at them worriedly. They just nodded and smiled.

"You sure?" I asked one last time, in truth I didn't really want to go and celebrate.

"Absolutely," Nana said firmly. Yeah, definitely no way out of this one. I nodded at Wasabi and Fred started to dance in rejoice even Gogo cracked a smirk. We decided that Kanta would come with me and I would call as soon as I was there. We parted ways with a quick goodbye and I was hastily ushered into Wasabi's Van with Kanta compacted into my lap. Kanta kind of looked like horseshoe crab when she compacted. Soon we were on our way.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked confused. Looking around at everyone's backs, no one answered then Gogo said.

"To Hiro's place, where else?" WHAT? They don't even know me!

"But Gogo! They don't even know who I am, let alone well enough to go into their home! Are they even expecting me? I should've never agreed to this!" I shouted panicking. I might be friends with the same people as Hiro but we've never even talked. It was probably because I always said no to outings though.

"Oh come on dude, it'll be fine!" Fred said excitedly waving his arms around.

Yes fine indeed.

**HEY! I'm so sorry about the wait but I just went back to school (It's summer here) and I've been getting settled in. Updates will be slower now but I promise that I'll do my best. I don't own Big Hero 6 but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes also. I wanted to show the relationships between the gang and Miyake. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or comments I'll appreciate it. Bye!**


	5. Celebrate

The rest of the way I was silent, not because I wanted to be but I couldn't help but be little depressed because Satoko was supposed to be here with us. I looked out the window, still unsure as to why I agreed to this. But I supposed Satoko would've wanted this so I went along with it, trying to at least have a good time. The Van stopped in front of a café, the Lucky Cat Café to be exact, as I read the signboard. I stopped before walking in clutching Kanta in my hands even though it could move on its own.

"I'm not going in there unless some one's going to do the talking for me," I said firmly, there was not a doubt in my mind that I would freeze up as soon as anyone started to talk to me.

"I'll do it!" Fred volunteered immediately. Wasabi gave Fred and weird look and placed his hand on my head gently.

"There no way in hell you're talking. Don't worry, I'll do it," Wasabi said comfortingly. It was nice to know that at least someone understood. We opened the doors and a woman ran downstairs, I looked around the café, just as I remembered. I had been here a few times when I had nothing to do and hung out with Satoko, who was in turn hanging out with the very same group of friends. The lady started to greet everyone in the group and then turned to me, confused. I bubbled in annoyance and embarrassment. I hung onto Kanta tightly and just looked at Wasabi, hoping he could find the right words to say.

"This is our friend Miyake. Miss Cass, the one we were talking to you about." Wasabi explained, ah so she did know I was coming. That was comforting at least. The lady-uh Miss Cass's mouth formed an O shape and shook her head slightly. She then greeted me excitedly, rambling a bit.

"Nice to meet you Miyake! I'm so glad you could come, they told me so much about you," I raised an eyebrow at Honey Lemon; she knew exactly what I was saying. Honey shook her head, I inwardly sighed, she didn't know. I really didn't want this night to suddenly become really depressing.

"I know Hiro would be thrilled to finally have someone his age to talk to that is just as smart," we walked up the stairs to the flat upstairs where Hiro was setting the table with Baymax. I was hidden behind Fred so he didn't realise I was there at first. I tried to keep hidden but then Fred shouted out suddenly scaring me a bit.

"Hey Hiro, I don't think you've met our other kid genius friend." Fred gestured to me and I stood there like an idiot. I looked frightened at Wasabi, looking for some help again. Wasabi sighed and smiled at me. I just gave a small smile in return, thankful that Wasabi had my back.

"This is our friend Miyake, she's the one who gave that amazing presentation. We met her a few years back when we became friends with her sister," Wasabi explained carefully making sure to leave out that my sister as now gone. I looked at Hiro and gave a lopsided grin; he in return gave me a small confused smile. He set down the fork he was holding and walked over to us.

"Uh hi, I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you?" He said awkwardly, I shot a glare at all of them. This was going to be a long night. I placed Kanta in my bag and waved, I didn't really trust myself to speak. Honey tried to make conversation but it failed. Ten awkward minutes later of sitting down in the lounge area and Honey's babbling I found Hiro staring at me with calculating eyes as if he was trying to figure something out.

"So, did you get into SFIT?" Hiro asked finally, probably tired of not speaking too. I nodded pulling out the letter. "And exactly how old are you?'Hiro asked a little shocked.

"I'm 15, I graduated high school when I was 13 but you probably didn't want to know that," I said timidly, realising that it was the first time I said anything upon entering the house. Hiro's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. We all fell silent again so I decided to finally be social; if social meant nerd talk then I'm the master. I looked up with a bright almost mischievous smile.

"Want to see the tech I talked about?" I said pulling out the glove from my bag. Hiro nodded, a bit bored but I noticed that Gogo had a smirk on her face. I took off my glasses and detached the equipment off. It was like a frame that went along the top of my glasses, like those smart glasses. Suddenly Hiro took interest in the tech. I then gave it to him, holding it out like a present.

"Here put these on and your good to go," I said as Hiro looked at me like I'm crazy. Attentively he put them on and then I activated it. For a second Hiro just studied the glove and I told him to wave his hand. He did so and the material formed where is hand touched. He looked at it amazed and grinned, let the nerd talk begin.

"So what do you think about it?" I said trying to start the conversation.

"This is so amazing, the electromagnetic frequency must've taken you ages to perfect. Great idea for the frame that went around your glasses," he said pointing out everything that had in fact taken me ages to complete. I just laughed and began to explain everything in the best way possible, the nerdy way. Hiro played around with it trying to figure out it's limits and faults but there were none at least he thought there weren't but I knew that there were way too many to count.

"And who says you can't make things out of thin air!" Fred said smugly proving that his ideas were in fact science.

"Well it's not out of thin air, you're using the air to form structures." Honey says tiredly. We continue to talk about science, which made me in my element. I was finally having a good time, for Satoko I thought as Fred talked about the invisible sandwich again. All of us groaning and trying not to hit our heads. Miss Cass's voice shouted from the kitchen that dinner was ready so all of us filed into the dinning room like school children. We sat down and started to eat, I reached out for some chicken wings but Wasabi stopped me.

"Those are not for the faint hearted, mate just warning you before you melt your face off," he said giving me a serious look. That scared me but I went for them anyway. I took a small bite and immediately began to drink the water next to me not caring that it wasn't actually mine. I hung my tongue out trying to span the heat out of my mouth. Where in the twisted world so they grow these chillies? It's hell around the tastiest food I've ever eaten.

"It's hot! Why is it MELTING MY FACE OFF!" I shouted fanning my tongue. Everyone started laughing but I didn't think it was very funny. "My face it's melting! It's actually MELTING." I say feeling the burn. After awhile I calmed down a bit eating smaller bites and Wasabi gave me an "_I told you so" _look. Dinner went without any drama after that, but conversation was a pleasant change, as people actually knew what I was talking about for once. It seemed at that moment I realised what I was missing out on when I declined all those invitations. All this laughter and happiness was exactly what I needed to heal, how could I be so stupid to not think of that? Satoko was gone, but that doesn't mean happiness needs to stop. That's not what she would've wanted.

Dinner was now over and all of us went back to the lounge with drinks. Smiling and laughing but I stopped a picture capturing my attention. I smile turned to a frown as the memories flashed through my eyes. It was a picture of the two brothers building a robot. Concentration on Hiro's face and a shine in Tadashi's eyes. I know those eyes; they were the same ones Satoko had when we had finished a project. That shine. I miss them, I miss her so much. My hands started to tremble as I kept staring at the picture. My eyes moved to the next picture on the wall, one of the small family at a fair near the seaside. They looked so happy; we were like that once I ran my hand over the frame. No, they were like that once. I heard someone come up to me but my eyes were still fixated on that picture.

"That's Tadashi," Hiro stuttered out, looking at the same picture. I could only nod, the lump in my throat refusing to budge. We stayed silent like that for a while looking at the picture each of us immersed in our own memories of our siblings. "I-I we'll be at the lounge," Hiro said as I heard his footsteps going in the opposite direction to the lounge. I just stayed there like that, tears falling from my face. I felt Kanta's familiar hand rest on my shoulder it must've been activated by my levels because it said that my levels were low before asking what was wrong, like usual. I shook my head my mind not clear enough for answer. The tears ran my cheeks I blinked to try fix the already broken problem.

"Sato" I whispered hoping maybe Kanta would understand what I meant. I looked up at Kanta who blinked several times before choosing the right words to say.

"This is the anniversary of her death, you miss her very much. It is all right to feel that way but when you miss her it is advised that you think of every good memory you had with her. It is important that you do not think of what will never happen, but what did." Kanta recited. I smiled at Kanta who blinked in response. It was something Satoko would've said to me in fact she did say that to me, many times when I would remember that mum and dad wouldn't see the accomplishments we made. It was these times when I saw so much of Satoko in Kanta it scared me. I nodded.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Kanta you're the best," I said shakily, wiping my tears. We walked back to the lounge area in silence with everyone looking at me worried I just smiled brightly not wanting any confrontation or questioning. I noticed Hiro wasn't there and I asked quietly. They all looked upstairs and I understood, he was remembering too. Maybe Kanta can _help_ I thought, after all that's what Satoko designed Kanta for. But sometimes-even Kanta couldn't cut it; sometimes you just need to be left alone. I decided against it sometimes you just have to be alone.

Eventually Hiro came downstairs his eyes cast downward. Miss Cass determined to lift the atmosphere in the room started talking much like honey did; I half heartily joined the conversation. When Hiro finally decided to lift his head up his eyes widened when he saw Kanta sitting next to me on the couch.

"What's that?" Hiro asked suspiciously inspecting Kanta, lifting up its arm.

"This is Kanta, amazing isn't it? Titanium skeleton and carbon fibre covering." I say smiling sadly.

"That's amazing did you build it?" Hiro asked looking into Kanta's duel cameras. I shook my head, _no I didn't build it but it's the last thing I have of Satoko. _Hiro nodded and let the subject go but instead asked me questions about its functionality and battery. I answered them as best as I could and I was glad that Hiro was smiling again.

It was fairly late before we decided to leave for the night. Kanta compacted; I thanked Miss Cass and Hiro for the amazing night then climbed into the van tiredly. When we got home I hugged Honey tightly and promised I would see them soon. In Kanta's compacted form it scuttled behind me as I unlocked the door. I was half expecting Nana and Poppa sleeping in the lounge with the T.V still on but instead I saw both of them sitting on the couch. I closed the door quietly to not disturb them and walked over to them. As I walked closer I noticed the family album was open in their hands. The pages tear stained. They we remembering too, but they had so much more to remember than me it seemed almost unfair. In a blessing and cursed way they knew my parents better than I ever would but they would always have those memories in their mind.

"Hey Nana, Poppa. You're remembering to aren't you?" I said quietly leaning in between them over the couch smiling at the photo they were looking that. We flicked through the album remembering our own memories of our family. Kanta wisely stayed silent as we recalled memories. There was this one picture that was taken just before they died it was the end of the school year when Hirose had gotten a prize and we had asked Poppa to take the family picture for us. We were so proud of him; it seems only like yesterday that he had gotten the award for top science student in chemistry. I suddenly hugged them my eyes red and dry.

"At least you still have me and I have both of you," I whispered my breathing ragged. Nana petted my hair softly.

"We do, we're so lucky to have you; both of you," Poppa said hugging me tighter. Eventually we let go and made our way upstairs to our rooms to get some rest. I pushed Satoko's door open and sat on the end of the bed my hand clutching the letter tightly in my hand.

"Sato, I did it. I got in. I hope you're proud because I know that Poppa and Nana are so proud of you. So am I." I said placing the letter on the bed before leaving and closing the door behind me.

**HELLO! I'm so sorry that I took so long but I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll faster next time. I am now settled into school which is good since I'll live there for the next 12 weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I don't own Big Hero 6. Please give me feedback if you have any and tell me what you think. Until then I guess it's a goodbye from me!**


	6. Majors and Minnors

That night I fell asleep with ease for the first time in months I didn't wake up with flames in my mind. I felt like I was ready for anything. I took my phone from my bedside stand and looked through it. A message from Gogo, _"You alright? You looked out of it." _ The message came in last night after I had been dropped off. It's weird that Gogo of all people would've noticed since she was always the one who told you to woman up. I typed a reply out and sent it saying that I was fine.

I got out of bed and got ready trying to figure out what to do today. I could contact people but well, in the end I don't want to intrude. Perhaps today I should just help out in the shop all day; it wasn't like I was going to do anything else productive today anyway. I went downstairs and ate breakfast, smiling and laughing.

(THE LINE BREAK IS BACK)

I tied the apron behind my back and turned the sign from closed to open. Walking back to the counter/workshop. I was working on a watch that someone had dropped off a couple days ago, it was according to the customer a family relic but they wanted it to work again. By the looks of it, it had to be at least fifty years old since the parts were so rusted and dusty. I polished the gold and sliver gears placing them back together, realizing that someone had come in to the shop I stood up to greet them. Standing in front me was an older woman with a kind smile on her face. "Hello, I'm just looking for a present for my granddaughter. Would you please help me?" she said, her voice soft and gentle.

"Of course! Now how old is she? We have some wonderful trinkets and toys here," I say as I directed her to a shelf on the right side of the building. On the shelves were rows of little toys and music boxes some of which we made ourselves. I remember when Poppa would bring us broken toys or trinkets and then show us how to fix them. It was the perfect way for us to keep out of trouble since that time we made that indoor snowman. The woman looked over them making light conversation as she chose.

"She's five turning six, I really wanted to get my Katie something that I would've gotten back then. You know when everything was not operated with batteries and wires, not that you would've really known it you're still so young," she said laughing as if remembering something. I shook my head a little.

"That's not completely true miss, one of my most treasured presents was a music box from my Poppa." I told her as she picked up one of the music boxes that I fixed. She smiled at me widely.

"Well it's good to hear that some youngsters still have the same spirit as I did all those years ago." I laughed and she said that she'd take the music box. The music box was pale green and had pink and gold birds as well as flowers dancing around. The winder was in a shape of a treble clef that sparkled in sliver.

"Thank you so much! Please come again, I'm sure your granddaughter will love it," I said to the kind woman as I waved.

I began to work on the watch again noticing that the watch had a useable piece. Quickly I sketched the piece and made out some measurements before asking Poppa who was also working on something on the other counter that I'd be right back. Walking to the back room I turned on the computer and got to work making a plan for the piece and then printing it from a small piece of white gold, noting that I'll have to charge a bit extra for the gold. It finished and I polished it off before making my way back to the counters where Poppa was serving another customer. I finished the watch putting the last touches on it then setting the time before putting it back into the box it came in. I placed it in a cabinet with the client's name on the box moving on to the next project I began to work again.

(I might be back but it doesn't mean I want to be)

The day wore on and I finished the projects I had lined up but they were quickly replenished, thanks to the many customers that dropped their broken things off. I tended to work with things that were more modern while Poppa worked with older antique projects. I had some texts from the gang all asking how I was; I guess Gogo spread it around that I was 'out of it' yesterday. I was truly fine though, after what happened yesterday, I realized something, what I can't tell but I did and I think it was for the best. I continued to mind the shop as Fred came in paying me a visit.

"Hey, what's up man?" he says leaning over the counter looking at what I was putting back together. I stayed silent finishing it up before talking.

"Hey Zilla, nothing much just helping out in the shop, what about you?" I said placing the fixed music box on the counter. I've always seemed to call Fred's nicknames interchangeable but I'm very glad that they still haven't figured out what mine is, or was.

"Ohh cool man, well best be off said I'd meet Honey like five minutes ago." I raised an eyebrow at him but he had already left. I shook my head in disbelief; that was odd to say the least. Nonetheless I went back to work and the day came to a close.

Poppa turned the sign signaling that we were now closed as I tidied up the counters and shelves. I checked that everything that needed to be locked and I hung up my apron. I waited for Poppa to gather his things and then walked out of the shop with him talking to him about the projects I finished today. Poppa is actually a watchmaker; he works with robotics in a sense but the older version of it. That's how I know so much about watches, gears and springs especially how to mend them it's how Poppa and I are so close. We locked up and drove home, today wasn't an eventful day but I enjoyed the routine. Usually both Nana and Poppa mind the shop but we managed to convince Nana to take a break today.

Back at home I helped Nana with the cooking it was something I started to do years ago with Satoko when we weren't busy in the garage. We ate dinner in relative silence after we did whatever we did afterwards. For Poppa that was usually reading a book, Nana knitted or also read and I? Well it really depends on what I'm feeling. Today I think I'd do some sketching, something I hadn't really done since Satoko died. Perhaps I'll draw a memory, to refresh it. I pulled out my book and flipped to a blank page, quickly I got to work adjusting my light on my desk. As I drew the memory became more vivid, the lines and curves making familiar faces and smiles. I pulled out another pencil to make darker shadows I tried to make their faces become alive. The soft curves of her face, the slightly crooked smile he had. The gap in his teeth, the small dimple where her glasses were.

When I had finished it was well past eleven and I took one last look before I closed the book. I had drawn when we were at the park feeding the ducks. I was only four but it's one of my happiest memories I remember that Hirose accidentally dropped my teddy, that he was keeping safe into the water. I was hysterical but the next day on my bed was teddy with a bandage around its head and a note saying that they found it in the pond. Back then I thought it was magic but now well, it's obvious Hirose got it back for me especially since he was wet when we came back. But of course I was having too much a tantrum to notice.

(Line break is happy about food)

The next week passed much the same but I did go out for lunch with Gogo at some point when she said that I needed fresh air and talked with Kanta a lot when I was bored. I was starting to get worried it had been a week since the showcase and they still hadn't contacted me, perhaps they were having second thoughts about accepting me. Half way in between dinner the phone began to ring. I picked up the phone causally hoping for it to be SFIT.

"Hello Miyake Asami speaking." I say out of habit.

"Hello, it's Shaw Bramson speaking for SFIT. I was wondering if you were free on Wednesday to discuss your term arrangements for the next semester since many of our professor would like you to be in their classes." The man on the other end said pleasantly. As I stood there, relief washing over me I smiled and pointed to the phone. Nana and Poppa chuckled softly seeing my reaction I continued to talk.

"Wednesday? Yes that's fine, what time will the appointment be?"

"Perfect! So it's going to be at twelve we'll meet you at the front doors of the science department." He said as I processed the information and wrote it down on a bit of paper next to the phone.

"Great! Well I'll see you later then I guess. Goodbye!" I said smiling. "Yes have a nice night too!" I started dancing around the room in excitement yelling out that I had an appointment. That night I lay awake in bed filled with anticipation, Wednesday; that's three days away, I should tell the others. I looked over at my clock it was well over one o'clock in the morning perhaps tomorrow.

(Line Break)

Wednesday couldn't have come more slowly I told the others as soon as I could in the morning after. It had just occurred to me that I hadn't talked to Hiro since the showcase, are we even friends? I said to myself, as I got ready for the day. Today I was going to help out at the shop before leaving for the meeting at 11:30. Then afterwards I would go get some lunch with the gang. As I looked around my bedroom looking for anything that I forgot, my eyes feel upon a rose and sliver gold band on my table. Quickly I ran across the room to grab the precious item in my hand. I strung it around my neck with a sliver chain gingerly I moved it to the center and I held it for a second. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled giving a smile in the process.

Back in the shop I helped as best as I could but my mind was where else. I was genuinely excited but anxious. Eleven couldn't come fast enough and I walked to SFIT, Kanta walking beside me. If I were to get through this I would need Kanta with me. As I neared the doors I saw a man standing there, presuming that he was there waiting for me I walked a little quicker gripping my bag that was sliding off my shoulder. The man waved and I smiled waving back slightly noticing that Kanta also waved back. I chuckled softly, I asked Kanta to compact so I could carry it around with me. I picked up Kanta and placed it in my bag before running up the stairs to greet the man.

"Hello! You must be Miyake, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Samuel Dalton, dean of the chemistry department and professor." He held out his hand and I starred at him awe before remembering my manners. I shook his hand greeting him with a slight stutter. I was slightly surprised that he didn't mention anything about Kanta but I didn't ask.

"It's an honor to meet you Professor Dalton, I've read many of your works and heard so many amazing things about you from my, my…" I blurted out realizing what I was about to say I stopped unable to say the word.

"Sister, Satoko. She was one of our best students along Tidashi, I'm so sorry about what happened, none of it should've ever happened," The professor said quietly shaking his head. I nodded smiling sadly but he quickly moved on feeling the sad atmosphere, trying to avoid it. "So, I notice that you want to take many majors so come with me to my office and we'll work something out." Professor Dalton said as he entered through the doors and we walked down the hallways. I found myself keeping my head down why I'm not really sure but I was. When we finally reached his office I looked up finding myself at a decently sized office with a large window and desk. He gestured to sit down so I did placing my bag on the ground that contained Kanta.

"So lets see, you would like to take Robotics, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, literature and history?" He said reading off a list. I nodded sheepishly He placed a blank piece of paper on the desk and gave me a pencil. "Its best if you focus two or three majors and the rest minors, I've had a word with all the professors and they are more than happy to build a flexible schedule for you," he said smiling. Nodded slightly still unsure if I should take up on the offer of a "flexible" schedule. I wanted to be treated like any other student. "Incase you're wondering if we are prepared to give you special treatment, think wrong Miss Asami. We are prepared for you to give us top-notch work, just not as often as everyone else does. As soon as you start slipping you will be taken out of the class understood?" I smiled wider and nodded, if I were to take all these courses then I'll have to take them seriously it's part of the deal.

"Of course Sir! I won't let the school down. About the majors, I'd like to take Robotics, Chemistry and literature if that's all right." I said brightly, jotting them down. We began to talk about all the courses I was going to take and what the arrangements were. So it was settled that I was majoring in Chemistry, Robotics and Literature while I minored in history, biology and physics. For the subjects that I minored in I only needed to give in a paper every two weeks and the subjects I majored in I needed to keep up with all papers and dates. It'll be a challenge but I'm prepared to take it.

"Thank you so much sir! Well I guess the next time I see you will be in class, I'm looking forward to it." I say as I rushed out the science department to meet my friends.

"I am too," he said as he waved.

**Hello! Hope you're having a good day. I still don't know how I feel about this chapter but I couldn't think of any other way of writing it. I don't own Big Hero 6 but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me, it really makes me motivated to write more. In other news, I have been sick for the last few weeks and am currently waiting to see my blood results, which means I'm off school. Which means I have too much time on my hands so I can write a lot. If I'm not too busy trying and failing to swallow my half a pill each day. So anyway, goodbye and I'll hopefully post a new chapter soon!**


	7. Bonds that began

I slowed down when I got to the labs. I saw Fred outside so I ran to him, yelling out where everyone else was. When he replied that they were still in the labs finishing up. I panted slightly to catch my breath, I asked when they would be coming out but Fred said that we should go inside and get them. I froze suddenly, that would mean I had to go _inside_ the labs. I nodded anyway; I would've had to do it sometime, why not now?

When we entered the doors I walked along the corridors slowly, Fred running ahead talking about all the cool stuff the others have been doing in the labs recently. As we neared the doors to the labs my blood ran cold. Just centimeters away from the door I froze. No, no I just can't do it at least not yet. There were too many memories associated with this one lab that I just couldn't go in. I slid my glasses back up and just shook my head.

"You go get them Fred, I'll just wait out here." I say looking at the ground unable to look Fred in the eye. His face fell, that much I could tell.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Fred's voice softened a little. And I heard the doors open and close. I leaned against the wall, was I really that weak? It's been an entire year and I still can't go into her favourite place in the world. Perhaps it wasn't the fact that it _was_ her favourite place, maybe it was everything that _could've_ happened. A couple minutes of pondering this new thought that I had to get to bottom of everything I heard the doors open again. I heard the happy ramblings of all my friends walking out he door. They all greeted me and I smiled back at all of them. My eyes landed on Hiro, he was at the back of the group but he smiled at me so I said hello back. We all walked out of the building and piled into wasabi's van. Fairly squished I tried to wiggle myself into a semi comfortable position.

"So how'd the meeting go with Professor Dalton?" Honey asked as we were driving to the sushi place ten minutes away.

"Great, we sorted out this schedule type thing so I could fit all of my majors and minors in," I say half heartedly, my mind still focused on my thoughts.

"Cool! What are you studying?" Fred asked, turning his head around to look at me.

"I'm majoring in Robotics, Chemistry and literature. I'm also minoring in History, Bio and Physics it's a lot I know but I'll get through it." I say looking up to face the windscreen. I turned back around and I found Hiro starring at me with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away. I turned back to the window, watching the signs pass by. They continued to talk but I stayed silent my thoughts taking over my ability to be social. The best way to move forward is to forget, but I'll never be able to forget. I promised myself that I'll never forget, forgetting is something I'm not known for. But if I can't forget, what's the answer to moving forward?

We stopped and I resolved to push the thought to the back of my mind. I can deal with this later if I ever think if it again.

I sat down on the table set out for six, in front of me was Hiro and beside me was Gogo. We all looked at our menus, when we picked what we wanted we had some pleasant chatter. Apparently there was only one subject on the agenda today, university. They all shared stories and mishaps that happened when they first started university; in hopes maybe I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I laughed at some of the amazing misadventures the gang had when they had stayed up late studying or just trying to prank each other. I noticed at we had all subconsciously avoided two people in all of the stories, Satoko and Tadashi. I was honestly all right with that, I couldn't be happier.

"Miyake?" Hiro asked suddenly, his voice containing a hint of curiosity.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I swallowed some of my food. I looked up Hiro who was looking at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher.

"Your sister? Wasabi mentioned her the last time we met, how come I haven't seen her?" Hiro asked. I froze in shock, or maybe it was fear. I couldn't really decide maybe it was both.

"Well, actually I haven't seen her in over a year. She, she's off changing the world apparently," I lie as smoothly as I could. I don't understand myself why I'm not telling him what happened to her but I think it might have something to do with confrontation. I hate confrontation. Hiro nodded, probably sensing something wasn't right but dropped the subject. The rest of the gang let out a breath they were holding. I looked at all of them looking for some help. Honey stepped in, asking if anyone else was busy after lunch. We all shook our heads and then it was decided that, according to Honey we should get to know each other better in the fields afterwards. I nodded, whatever honey had planned it couldn't have been good.

(Line break)

"Alright! So lets see going around in a circle why don't we say what our favourite colour is?" Honey asked excitedly as we sat in a circle on the campus fields. Other than Fred it seemed that the rest of them weren't too happy with having to share already shared things. It's weird since the only person that I don't know too well was Hiro. I mean I already knew people's favourite colour, I swear honey is just trying to get Hiro and I to be friends. Which makes sense I suppose since I will be mostly with this gang of people. So it went on that afternoon with Honey and Fred asking fairly trivial questions but it was entertaining nonetheless. Instead of learning what people's real names were I studied how the gang interacted with Hiro. It seems weird that I would do that but I guess I just wanted to know if I entered fully into the gang of nerds I should at least know how they treat someone my own age. My discoveries showed that they treated him just the same, no differences which is a relief.

"Look! I don't care what you say, that was ONE TIME. That shouldn't have affected my name!" Cried Wasabi as we moved onto the origins of the infamous nicknames Fred had given everyone. We all turned to Honey, as she was next, she started to speak, more for Hiro's benefit since I was there when she was dubbed Honey Lemon though I'm sure he already knows.

"So, since I was little I've always been called Honey because of apparently how nice I am to everyone. But then Fred decided to test the theory, hence why he added lemon at the end. Though it was totally his fault that he made one of my experiments explode!" Honey said still slightly annoyed giving a glare to Fred. I chuckled at the memory, I was waiting for Satoko to finish up then I think Fred pushed Honey who spilt too much sulfur in the mixture. The result was a Lab filled with staining foam and a very, very angry Honey Lemon. Honey looked at Gogo who sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I like to go fast, Fred liked that Tomago rhymed. End of story." Gogo said monotonously, slightly bored. Gogo looked at Fred giving him a death glare. Fred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But you have to agree that all of these are cool names though right?" All of us shook our heads with dangerously calm expressions. "Well! My name is simple, I LOVE GODZILLA!" All of us laughed at his enthusiasm as he began to list the million reasons why he loved the comics.

"Come on," I say trying to stop laughing. "That's barely a nickname, your one has your own name in it." I looked over at Hiro who nodded in agreement.

"So what about you? Have you got one yet?" I asked Hiro. He shook his head relieved giving a smile. Satoko and Tadashi had one at one point but them they stopped. I think it was because of when people started to freak when we heard their names. Satoko's was Injured Cripple; it started out as a joke since she was always tripping over herself in the lab. Tadashi's was Medic because of the abundance medical supplies he had; but when people heard that they thought that people were injured, both of the names. So they eventually stopped in fear that people actually thought they were hurt.

(Line Break)

That night I sketched the Lab catastrophe with Honey Lemon and Fred while talking to Kanta. I explained everything about that day, even while I know Kanta doesn't really understand everything I say, it's the best listener I know. Satisfied with my drawing efforts today I flopped onto bed. I revised everything that happened today, I always did this it helps me to clear my mind. To think of everything that happened in the last 24 hours, systematically so I won't forget anything important.

"Your serotonin levels seemed be fairly stable, you must have had a great day today,"Kanta said as it walked over to its charging station. I sat up smiling at Kanta.

"Yeah I did Kanta, I tried to into the labs today, but I just couldn't. Do you think I ever will?" I asked, not really expecting a reply. Kanta turned its head around to face me.

"Of course, you will have to in order to begin your university studies." Kanta logically reasoned with me. I nodded completely aware of the fact that I will need to enter into the labs for my research and projects. I tucked myself under the covers.

"Yeah, I will. Night Kanta I'll talk to you tomorrow." I turned the bedside lamp off and turned over, getting comfortable.

"Good night Miyake." Kanta said before I heard the shuffling of Kanta compacting. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes, letting sleep taking over.

(Tired line break)

_No no no this can't be happening, not now not ever. The fire, the smoke, it's happening again and its all my fault. Every last action was because of me they are going to die again because of me. I ran into the building, I need to save them I can't lose them, not again. Then I saw them in the building, coughing, struggling to walk. I ran desperately trying to reach them. _

_I kept running but I never really made any progress. I yelled out to them. "Hirose! Mum, Dad! SATO!" I cried as I kept running. Why wasn't I going anywhere, I don't understand. My eyes were trained on the building, they were still struggling but I wasn't going to give up. I heard some cries in the distance I ran faster but I was still in the same spot. I tried running even faster but nothing happened. _

_I heard the familiar sound of the explosion, that boom at I knew all too well. I was suddenly at the building. I sunk down to my knees crying, I was too late. I always am. They were so close. They could've survived if I just hadn't been so stubborn, if I had dragged them out of the building sooner. Suddenly I heard voices, I looked up my vision blurry. _

"_This is all your fault, you know that?" Hirose said disgusted, his face plastered with anger. _

"_We could've survived but you were just too slow, you always were." Mum whispered harshly. I turned my head around to face Dad. _

"_You are such a disgraceful daughter, how could you?" spat my father who turned away. They all did, all of them except from Satoko. I looked up hopefully, Satoko would still love me right?_

"_Miyake I don't even understand how I could've put up with you. You are such a failure you can't even do one thing right. You coward. If it wasn't for you I'd still be alive," Satoko said, her voice deathly calm I realized that her face was burnt scars running down her cheek. How could I argue with that? It's all true and I know it. She turned to walk away, I thought I was going to be left alone but then I felt a pain on my cheek. Satoko, she-she had slapped me. _

(Slightly more alert line break)

I sprang up in bed, it happened again, the nightmare. Every single time that same bloody nightmare. I tried to catch my breath, calming it perhaps. My hands trembled, clammy as I touched my face where she had hit me. My face beaded with sweat. With my shaking hands I tired to get the glass of water off my bedside table. My hands were shaking so much it spilled everywhere the cup dropping with a dull thud on the ground. I sighed, assessing the amount of water that had spilled on my bed. I leaned back into the pillow unable to exactly _care _about what I just did. My hands they just wouldn't stop shaking. Even if I tried to clean up I think I would just end up doing more damage.

I heard Kanta shifting, I groaned I frustration sitting up again. I turned the lamplight on, feeling for my glasses. Squinting from the sudden burst of light in the room. I got out of bed looking for something to clean up this mess. I took the glass in my hand and placed it back on the bedside table.

"I heard a loud unexpected noise, is everything alright?" Kanta said as looked around adjusting to it's surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spilled some water," I said shakily still not completely over my nightmare.

"Your serotonin levels are unusual, did you have a nightmare?" Kanta said as I cleaned up, I stopped looking up at Kanta. I nodded before getting back to work, drying the bed with a near by towel. "My records tell me that you always have the same nightmare. Was it any different this time?" Kanta's monotonous voice, cut through the silence of the night. I stopped again, was it? No not really but, she hit me. Did that ever happen? I sat on the bed recalling all of my other almost identical dreams. I nodded slowly, trying to calm my breathing.

"She, she slapped me. Instead of walking away, she _hit_ me. Does that mean she really does hate me?" I say slowly, unable to process the information. Kanta came and sat down next to me, turning its head Kanta looked at me. No words were needed; Kanta wrapped its arms around me. I sank in to its grip, savoring Kanta's Satoko like hugs.

**Hey! I'm so sorry about taking so long, just been really busy with school work. I'm sorry about any mistakes, I don't own Big Hero 6. This chapter had more to with friendship building with the gang and with Kanta, I hope that's okay with you. Please let me know if you have any ideas or comments, those are greatly appreciated. In other news, thanks Frostystuffs for the get well wish! They still don't know what wrong with me but I'm fit enough for school hence why I'm drowning in homework and internals. Well I guess it's good bye from me until next time!**


	8. The Little Things

I stayed up all night, unable to find the will to get back to sleep. Instead I drew, they weren't anything in particular mostly it was my grandparents, Kanta and I. I couldn't find it in me to sketch anything else. Kanta sat beside me observing what I was drawing occasionally Kanta would ask me questions about why I was drawing what I was drawing. As the sun filtered out through the curtains I had gone through a fair amount of my book. I wasn't the least bit tired but I knew it'd catch up to me later in the day. Kanta was charging on its dock after a long night of being active. I grabbed a towel and walked to the shower, hoping it would clear my head.

"Morning Poppa!" I yell as I ran down the stairs, Poppa who was reading the newspaper looked up and smiled. Silently I made and ate my cereal, trying to not gag as I ate the cardboard soaked with milk. My apatite had diminished but I managed to finish more than half my bowl. I sat down again after putting away my dishes. Holding my cup of tea I sipped the mug, "So anything on today? I have nothing to do." Nana and Poppa shook their heads.

"We don't have anything but the University called they want you to get settled into your new lab soon so when you start classes you'd be ready," Nana said as she smiled softly at me. She knew that I still had trouble with the labs and this wasn't an exception. I nodded slowly; the term started in two weeks I'll have plenty of time to get "settled in."

(Line Break)

A week had passed and I had put off the job of settling in even though Honey had encouraged me to, many times now. I just didn't really have the energy to, it was another obstacle that proved that moving on wasn't something I could do very well. But there was only a week until classes started so I decided that tomorrow I would go into that labs whether I wanted to or not, I had too. I sat on the bed in defeat, still not understanding this block I was having. There was a soft knock on my door and it opened slowly. I looked up, Nana walking in.

"Hello my dear, how are you?" Nana said softly walking over to sit with me. I placed my head on Nana's shoulder leaning on her.

"I'm great Nana, you?" I say as I relaxed into her shoulder.

"The same, you know with getting old and all." I smiled; Nana isn't as old as she makes herself out to be. Or at least she doesn't seem like it to me. "I know how hard it must be for you," Nana said again. I looked up at her confused. "Going into that lab it like delving into my boxes. Too many memories to bear at once but it's good to do so. That way you never forget." Nana says as I turn to her know fully understanding what she means. Memories are incredible things and sometimes you need to revisit them. "I have some things for you Miyake," Nana dug into her pocket and took out three little boxes. She gave one of them to me.

"When each of you were born your mother and father got you each a necklace for when you started University. Each were the same apart from its eye, which were different colours."

I opened the box, inside was a necklace with a gold eagle it's eye was a deep sapphire blue. Carefully I touched the eagle unable to register that this was meant for me. Nana interrupted my thoughts; "We wanted to give it to you when you went into University, like how your parents would've done." I nodded my eyes blurring. "We also want you to keep safe a couple other things, this one was for Hirose." I opened to second box. Inside was an identical necklace but this eye was a striking red and a leather string was looped on to it. Slowly I closed it and I wiped away tears. "This one was found in the debris of the fire that night," Nana said quietly as she pushed the small box into my hand. Looking at the box urging me to open it. My hands trembling I slowly lifted the lid of the box. I let out a shaky breath _unbelievable. _There it was Satoko's necklace. Her purple eyed eagle hanging from mum's wedding ring still intact it shined in the dim light of the room. I took out dad's ring from my chest looking at the pair. I suddenly realized I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.

They would always be with me; I will always have them with me no matter what happened. I hugged Nana tightly silently crying into her shoulder. She hugged me back, patting my back soothing me. When the tears no longer came out, Nana left with a good night and I got to work. Carefully I took out all the necklaces looking at them. First I took apart Satoko's necklace; very gently I placed the precious relics down onto my table. I got pulled out the leather rope from Hirose's necklace and cut it into smaller pieces. Looping it around Satoko's and my eagle I attached Satoko's onto mum's ring and min onto dad's. I then looped Hirose's eagle loosely like a charm. Delicately I strung them into a pattern using my own chain, ring, charm, and ring. I placed the necklace into a box, gazing at it before closing the box smiling sadly. This way I'll always have them with me.

(Sad line break)

Wasabi was waiting outside my house as I rushed down the stairs carrying a box and Kanta following close behind carrying two. I gave them to Wasabi who loaded them into his van. I sighed running back inside to say my goodbyes with Nana and Poppa. Hugging them tightly I felt the cool metal against my chest. Ran outside and jumped into the van, pulling on my seat belt I smiled at Wasabi who smiled back reassuringly. He started up the car and went onto the road.

"So, excited about classes starting soon?" Wasabi said trying to diffuse the tension as he drummed the tips of his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeah can't wait, I have so many project ideas and stuff. I'm really glad I'll get to be in at least one of your classes." Enthusiastically as I could I talked about what I was excited for. Wasabi then began explaining about what everyone was up to for the next semester. Honey was doing something with reversible reactions, Gogo was still working on that bike of hers. Wasabi was still perfecting that plasma and Hiro had no idea, like me. As we pulled into the car parks I took a deep breath clutching that necklace I had made last night I stepped out of the van. Silently Kanta, Wasabi and I all got a box to carry each. We walked to the labs.

The doors slid open and we walked past. The walk to the labs was slow, quiet and agonizing. As I got to the door I froze. _We will do this together. _I said in my head over and over. "Together" I said whispering under my breath. I leaned against the wall with my back and pushed the door open. Wasabi and Kanta waited patiently as I took in the familiar smell, sight and noise of metal and Honey's chemicals, the noise of experiments. I stumbled inside and looked around. Nothing had really changed, at least nothing superficial. It all looked the same, smelt the same and sounded the same. But I would always miss Tadashi's warm greetings or Satoko's squeals of excitement when something decided to work.

Slowly I looked at Wasabi who was going to tell me which study I was going to be in. He took a step in front of me and I followed feeling uneasy about where he was leading me. Slowly we made our way to my new lab, conscience that it was way too quiet for a SFIT lab. Wasabi entered first holding the door open for Kanta and I. He took the box from me and I saw it, my study. No Satoko's study, bare, unused and slightly dusty. I made my way to the end of the room; the study was split down the middle so I got half of the window and the shelves on my side. I also had a working table and a study desk. As I went up to her study desk I found myself looking at the very music box that we had made together when we had just moved to my grandparents place. I also saw a picture of our family before everything happened, a picture that I'd never actually seen before. Picking it up to examine it, a found a photo of mum sitting in a hospital bed holding me in a bundle of white linin and on either side of her dad, Hirose and Satoko were smiling at the camera. I smiled sadly at the photo. Slowly I turned around to look at Wasabi, instead I saw the rest of the gang expect Hiro.

"I-I don't know what to say or feel or even how to react. Why was I placed in _her_ lab? Thank you so much for keeping these safe, I-I. I'm very very thankful; for everything you've done." I began to ramble but I found a conclusion in the end. They all looked at me smiling but Gogo was the first to speak.

"We thought it was best if you had her old room, to honor her like you are for the rest of your family." Gogo said with more expression than a normal person will ever hear.

"We found them mixed in with Tadashi's things so we decided to keep it safe." Honey said as I walked over to them. My eyes brimming with tears, with happiness or sadness I really didn't know but I was smiling all the same. Fred hugged me first as he was closest to me. I hugged him back and he whispered something in my ear that I couldn't quite catch but I said thank you anyway. It soon turned into one big group hung and I laughed although tears were streaming down my face. Slowly I pulled away wiping tears off, with my sleeve. I looked up at all of them and they were smiling like they had just seen a miracle.

"Sorry I'm late! Wait. Why is _she _in here?" Hiro shouted out as he stumbled through the door. His voice getting quieter when he saw me, his eyes narrowed looking at me accusingly as if I had done something wrong. I shifted uncomfortably.

"She is in here because this is where her new study is. You couldn't have this place all to your self you know." Gogo said coldly, her own eyes giving a glare at made Hiro also shift uncomfortably. He walked over to me and stuck out a hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I acted like that, and I've been wanting someone to move in. I dunno I guess it's just, just…"

"The memories. It's okay, I'd probably do that too." I say smiling taking his hand shaking it. He looked taken back but he accepted the gesture and didn't ask anything about it. Instead he laughed and beamed at me saying he'll make it up to me by helping me unpack. I laughed back and nodded. The rest of the group left and we unpacked, as I placed books on the shelf I found myself placing it in the exact same places as I remembered. I was using Satoko's textbooks and books because of two reasons, I didn't want to waste money by buying new ones and I also wanted to complete Satoko's education, even if it just means using her books. I stepped back to admire my work and sighed contently, even in the littlest of ways I try to live for them organizing books in the same way or always reading before going to bed it was our way of making sure they never really exited our lives.

"I swear the first time I went into this place your side looked exactly the same." Hiro said, stepping back with me. I chuckled lightly.

"I guess some things never change." I say my eyes lingering on the music box turning to face Hiro I asked if he wanted to go outside talk to the rest of the group. He nodded and we exited the study formally occupied by our older siblings. I took one last look and smiled softly, in that moment it was like nothing had changed.

_(LINE BREAK IS BORED)_

Over the next few days I went into the lab more frequently to organise my things and just to hang out with Hiro and the rest. Unsurprisingly I found myself spending more time with Fred than the others because I had nothing really to do. But I started to notice things, small things I would never really give any thought to if I weren't so bored waiting for people to finish up. One some days they were all so tired, others I found one or two of them with the slightest of limps though I knew it wasn't something to give any thought to so I ceased thinking, I was worrying over nothing. Kanta useually came with me to the labs and Kanta meet Baymax for the first time. Or at lest what I thought was the first time they seemed to have already meet each other although lack of understanding what Kanta was built for was seemed to be present. I shook my head, even more of a mystery to solve.

**HEY! I'm still so incredibly sorry about taking so long, I also apologise for and grammatical or spelling errors I may have over looked while editing this. This wasn't in the movie but I made the study split into two lengthways just to fit the format of my story, sorry if it bothers anyone. I don't own Big Hero 6 but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise something more exciting happens in the next few chapters though I can't clarify in this moment in time which one. S i suppose until next time I'll see you later! Bye!**


End file.
